Danger
by under.that.sun
Summary: What if the decisions made at the Battle of Marineford were different? What if Garp cared for his grandsons? What if Sabo could join that battle? What if Shanks came several minutes earlier? What if Smoker finally decided where his loyalties laid? A small 'what if' one shot story, SmoAce yaoi (mention of it).


**A.N. I have four indebt stories to write…. (one of them is already started…) Yes, Stephanie-san, I'm talking about your payment… I know that in January I almost didn't write, so that moth could be excused… but that's not my style… so enjoy everybody! ^-^**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, SmoAce.**

**Disclaimer: Uhhhhhh, so I don't own One Piece, is that clear? Great!**

_Danger _

Ace loved fire. 'Why would anybody love fire?' some would ask. It's dangerous, yes it might look magical and bewitching, but it was still a force one should not play with. Fire could provide you warmth and cooked food, but if given a chance it would destroy everything around.

Fire isn't a force you can tame. It's wild and unpredictable. Other elements are her best friends and biggest enemies. Fire is powerful, it likes destruction, it leaves ashes and loss behind. So then why Ace loved fire?

Because it could burn everything away. The pain, the loss, if you respected fire it would burn your enemies, but would leave your friends alone. If you treated it properly it would be your best friend. But while being with fire you had to always be aware of the danger, this power didn't let you relax – it never let you forget that fire could kill you any moment.

So fire provided Ace feeling of truthfulness. Fire didn't try to kill you because of who you were blood, it tried to kill you because you weren't burnt. Fire didn't betray you whenever it felt right. Fire always was your enemy, it never promised to spare you, only to lend you power. Ace loved fire because it never hid it's intents, it never lied, it was truthful. It would never turn its back to you.

Now, one would say that Ace had trust issues. Well the freckled male would never deny that, he had a reason to after all. But that didn't mean that people didn't earn his trust, or that he didn't have people whom he loved more than fire. Actually there was a huge bunch of them and only then fire. Heck! Even Garp stood higher than it. But that didn't change the fact that he loved it.

* * *

Right now fire wanted to burn. It was in rage. It wanted to burn all of his enemies, it wanted to roam free and destroy this hideous island. But it couldn't – the seastone cuffs made sure of that. So all that was left for Ace to do was watch.

In the beginning he wasn't sure what to think of the situation ahead of him – his family fighting to save him, they were risking their lives for him. Even people he didn't know, allies of pops were fighting – for him. Ace understood that everything wasn't _just_ for him. World Government had gone too far, that was the last boundary it stepped onto.

He understood he was sort of a prize, whoever got him would be victorious in this battle of rights. If his family will save him it will mean that Whitebeard will become a force equal to that of World Government's. If his execution will be carried accomplished its purpose will be fulfilled – showing the world that WG can deal with anyone.

Ace wasn't sure if he wanted to live, he wanted to continue living with his family, proving that World Government can't mess with their lives. But at the same time he felt that he wasn't worth all of this, he was the son of a demon after all.

And then Luffy came and not only the whole world knew his secret, now they knew Luffy's too. And then the first unthinkable thing happened – Garp refused to fight. The Hero of the Marines declared to the whole world that he will not kill his own grandsons no matter they are pirates or not. So he turned around and left, after all he had been marine for way too long to fight his own comrades, he left his hopes to Ace's family to save him.

Garp's lack of present didn't change anything. Pops was made to make a move, suddenly his saviors were trapped. And then the second unthinkable happened – Luffy used haki. Not just any haki – _Conquerors Haki_. And then a ray of hope shone, and Ace watched Luffy make it into a shower.

But then the third unthinkable happened, and this time it was truly unthinkable, no one – and that especially would be him and Luffy – could even dream of this unthinkable. Sabo came. An unknown force carrying the symbol of rebels joined. Sabo joined Luffy and saved Ace and no matter how much Ace wanted to question his brother there was a war that had to be won.

Unfortunately once down form the platform the sun disappeared. The three were attacked and separated, they tried to fight towards each other and towards their allies, but instead got separated even more. And then Aikanu jumped in, but before he could attack or insult Ace the fourth and probably the most unexpected unthinkable happened ('cause c'mon, everybody were wondering if the rebels will join). Smoker finally found where his loyalties laid and jumped in to stop Aikanu.

At this point everybody were confused, especially Ace. Though the reasons for Ace's and the rest of the world's confusions were different. Ace was confused why the man on whom he had been hitting since he saw him in Alabasta was defending him. Sure he was irresistible (and Smoker wasn't the goody-two-shoes he tried everyone to believe him being) and they were lovers for quite some time, but Ace didn't think that the grey haired man would betray his superiors. Especially after his fight with Luffy, he truly thought that his relationship with the commodore was over and that his un-confessed love would be left like that – un-confessed.

The rest of the world was confused who the heck that man with marine uniform was and why he was defending the fire fist. And how he could actually stop the attack that was supposed to be deadly for the fire user. Those who had the pleasure of knowing Smoker were also confused, after all nobody knew about his secret relationship with the 2nd division commander, as it was – in fact – a true secret.

But as the war had proven him so far – you can never be sure of anything. So without any questions Ace fled – of course grabbing Smoker with himself too – leaving Aikanu to his countless allies.

The fifth unthinkable was quite normal in comparison to all before it. The appearance of the Super Rookies - one of the Eleven Super Novas - was unexpected. Why a man who didn't have anything to do with the war came to a place like this? What did _he_ had to do with this? The war was bringing even more secrets that it relieved.

To tell the truth Ace didn't notice Luffy collapsing, and only after he saw Aikanu attack Jinbe he understood his mistake. But luck was once again at their side and the two of them only got a piece of the true attack. The new guy – one of those rookies – took his brother immediately and even in the midst of the battle he couldn't help, but feel suspicious of the tattooed man. What history his brother and this man had for him to risk saving Luffy?

The sixth unthinkable wasn't such an unthinkable for Ace, he knew Shanks and Luffy's relation and he only wondered _when_ the red haired Yonko would show up. And the moment when the world watched the Yonko stop the war was enough for Ace to slip from the battle. It was enough for one of his allies to provide a safe ship and after quickly gathering the most important people leave.

* * *

Ace was safe. He was rescued. With a mountain of help, but he was alive and more happy than he was before the war. He felt weird. He felt happy. And his fire fell in love. The fire that Ace loved admitted his love for the grey haired man, and the fire added its love for the smoke the chain smoking ex-marine carried. So now his love was doubled. Or that was the reason for 'why now?' he gave when he confessed - his fire made him confess.

And only Ace knew whatever his words were true or not, whatever his fire was as dangerous as before or if it tamed. It was only for Ace to know (if his fire was a danger) and for no one else to ever find out…

**A.N. Ummm, actually I planned this a completely romantic fic… and it turned into this… though I only wanted to write this, so I guess it's alright… And btw, I know you're all interested so here what happened after Ace fled:**

Blackbeard was confused. He had everything figured out. His plan to take out Whitebeard was perfect. He wasn't supposed to come to the battle and find out that Portgas had escaped just a minute ago and that the red haired Yonko was already here. The old man Whitebeard wasn't even injured, the Monkey brat had also escaped and the Revolutionary Army _actually_ sent someone beforehand. And that unexpected marine stopping Aikanu's attack, who the hell he even was?!

Back to Blackbeard's ruined plans. When he boarded on destroyed Marineford he found out that no one of the important people had died. And even that some of them had already left – the brats – Teach wasn't stupid, after his apparently failed attempt (failed 'cause he clearly saw Thatch standing next to pops) on killing one of his 'nakama' he was doomed in Whitebeard crew's presence. So he tried to flee. _Tried._

But with the huge groups he had gathered it was apparently impossible to be unnoticed. He clearly didn't expect the anger of Portgas fleeing would be pointed at him. So all that left was to fight. And even though he managed to come out victorious a.k.a. managed to flee his fight gave a chance for Whitebeard's crew to escape.

So Blackbeard hated Portgas and his 'family'. Why couldn't the youth die and let him complete his _perfect_ plan? Teach gritted his teeth, but managed to smirk. He will get his chance, Portgas was a D after all, a double at that as his both parents carried it. So if that means that Blackbeard has to get double the force of Marineford – he will do it. And after he has taken down the old, senile, geezer everything else will be on the palm of his hand…


End file.
